british_multiple_unitsfandomcom-20200214-history
SR 3-SUB
This article covers the DC suburban electric multiple units introduced by the London and South Western Railway in 1915 and those introduced by the Southern Railway in the period up to 1939. The class designation 3-SUB was not used by the Southern Railway, although some authors refer to these units as 3-SUB. When rebuilt to four cars in the 1940s, they became class 4-SUB. Later on in there life, some units were classified in the departmental range of the TOPS system as Class 930s. Accidents and incidents *On 9 July 1928, unit 1702 was severely damaged in a sidelong collision with B2X class locomotive No. B210 at London Bridge after the driver of B210 misread signals. Two people were killed and nine were injured, six seriously.Moody, G. T. (1979) 1957. Southern Electric 1909-1979 (Fifth ed.). Shepperton: Ian Allan Ltd. ISBN 0 7110 0924 4 *On 19 April 1934, unit 1790 was run into at London Bridge, severely damaging a motor coach. A replacement was converted from an ex-LSWR carriage. *On 2 April 1937, units 1473 and 1615 were amongst those involved in a rear-end collision at Battersea Park due to misuse of the Sykes Lock and Block by a signalman. Ten people were killed and 80 were injured. A motor carriage in each unit was written off. Replacements were converted from ex-LSWR carriages. *On 13 August 1937, an accident at Epsom Down damaged trailer set 1152. Its ex-SECR carriage was consequently replaced by an ex-LBSC nine compartment carriage. *On 4 November 1942 two trains formed of suburban electric stock were involved in a collision at Waddon due to misuse of the Sykes Lock and Block by the signalman. Two people were killed and at least one was injured.http://www.railwaysarchive.co.uk/documents/MoT_Waddon1942.pdf *On 24 October 1947, two electric multiple unit trains were involved in a rear-end collision at South Croydon due to misuse of the Sykes Lock and Block by the signalman. The first train was of mainline stock, which was run into by a train formed of two three-car units. A total of 32 people were killed and 183 were injured.Nock, O. S. (1983) 1966. Historic Railway Disasters (Third ed.). Shepperton: Ian Allan Ltd. ISBN 0 7110 0109 XEarnshaw, Alan (1991). Trains in Trouble: Vol. 7. Penryn: Atlantic Books. ISBN 0-906899-50-8 Wartime losses Fifty-one suburban electric carriages were destroyed by enemy action during WWII. Incidents where vehicles were destroyed or severely damaged include - ;1940 *On 16 August, a bomb near Hampton Wick severely damaged two carriages, with eleven others also being damaged. Units involved were 1131, 1145, 1237, 1476 and 1516-17.Robertson, Kevin (2010). Wartime Southern Part 2. Corhampton: Noodle Books. ISBN 978-1-906419-37-0 *On 8 September 1940, an incendiary bomb at Victoria destroyed three carriages and damaged two others from units 1129 and 1448. Eleven carriages were damaged at Wimbledon Carriage Sidings, including those from units 1115, 1226, 1413, 1474 and 1707. An incendiary bomb at Peckham Rye caused the destruction of two carriages and damage to three more from units 1454 and 1802. *On 19 September, a trailer set was destroyed at Charring Cross. *On 14 October, the carriage sheds at Selhurst were bombed. Six vehicles were destroyed, two severely damaged and ten others were also damaged. Units affected include 1009, 1044, 1139, 1170, 1184, 1259, 1426 and 1785. *On 18 October, unit 1283 was bombed at Selsdon. One vehicle was destroyed, another severely damaged. *On 19 October, a train was bombed at Durnsford Road, Wimbledon, destroying one carriage, severely damaging another and causing damage to the other six. Units involved were 1439 and 1530, the identity of the trailer set is unknown. *On 25 October, the carriage sheds at Orpingdon were bombed. Three vehicles were destroyed. Units involved included 1473, 1501 and 1745. *On 30 October, an incendiary bomb damaged three units at Selhurst Depot, destroying one carriage and damaging the other eight. Units involved were 1259, 1414 and 1618. *On 4 November, a bomb brought down the footbridge at Chelsfield onto a suberban train. Two carriages were severely damaged. ;1941 *On 17 April, incendiary bombs dropped at Charing Cross set four train on fire, destroyig four carriages and severely damaging two others. Units involved included 1612 and 1722. *On 25 April, a bomb at Lancing Works destroyed one carriage and severely damaged the other two of Unit 1305. *On 11 May, a bomb at Elmers End Destroyed one carriage and severely damaged the other two of unit 1799. ;1942 *On 30 September, two carriages were severely damaged and sixteen others were also damaged at Lancing Works. Units involved included 1256, 1485, 1507 and 1776. ;1944 *On 4 February, two carriages were destroyed and 34 damaged at Slades Green. Units involved included 1006, 1139, 1168, 1230, 1251, 1286, 1433, 1484, 1502, 1621. 1683, 1729, 1741 and 1788. *On 24 February, a train was bombed at Loco Jn, Vauxhall. One carriage was destroyed, four severely damaged and the other three were damaged. Units involved were 1061, 1702 and 1784. *On 17 June, a fragmentation bomb severely damaged three vehicles at East Croydon. Five other vehicles were also damaged. Units involved included 1509 and 1740. *On 18 June, a fragmentation bomb at Charing Cross severely damaged one vehicle and damaged six others. Units involved were 1104, 1293 and 1746. *On 23 June, a fragmentation bomb at West Croydon destroyed one carriage, severely damaged a second and damaged 28 others. Units involved included 126, 1031, 1065, 1180, 1434, 1527, 1529, 1621, 1628, 1640,1679, 1704 and 1799. *On 30 June, a fragmentation bomb destroyed three carriages and damaged five others at Wimbledon Park Sidings. Units involved included 1598 and 1692. *On 4 July, fragmentation bombs severely damaged two carriages and damaged 74 others at Wimbledon Park Sidings. Amongst the units involved were 1278 and 1496. *On 7 July, fragmentation bombs severely damaged 22 carriages and damaged nineteen others at New Cross Gate. Eight trailer sets and four suburban units were amongst the casualties. *On 14 July, a fragmentation bomb severely damaged three carriages and damaged eleven others at Selhurst. Units affected were 1079, 1186, 1413, 1629, 1715 and 1733. *On 26 October, a fragmentation bomb destroyed three carriages, severely damaged five and slightly damaged five more near South Bermondsey . Units involved were 1023, 1267, 1268 and 1793. *On 1 November, a V-2 rocket severely damaged two carriages and damaged eighteen others near Brockley. Units involved invcluded 1193, 1466 and 1668. *On 25 November, two carriages of unit 1138 were wrecked by a V-2 rocket at New Cross Gate. ;1945 *On 6 January, two carriages were destroyed, seven were severely damaged and eleven others were damaged by a V-2 rocket at Peckham Rye. Units involved included 1065, 1109, 1427 and 1428. References Category:SR 3-SUB Category:SR Category:Southern Railway Category:3-SUB Category:EMU Category:Electric Multiple Unit Category:Electric Powered Category:British Railways Category:BR